Changes
by naruto pwns
Summary: Naruto trys his hardest but is always rejected ad sometimes even attacked my the villagers. He grows sick of the villagers abuse and leaves Konoha to grow stronger to prove to everyone that he is worth something. NaruHinaFemHaku x ? on a semi-perm hiatus
1. Rejection

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters

Naruto Talking

**Kyuubi talking**

_Naruto Thinking_

_**Kyuubi thinking**_

I don't write yaoi so I would not like to get any requests for that I have already planned who Naruto is going to be paired with but I'm open to any ideas for other character pairings and if anyone has suggestions for bloodline limits I'm open to those as well I have one I'm thinking about but if you suggest a better one I'll happily change it. Thank you and please review\

Prologue

Naruto had had it with this village.

It was his sixth birthday and his apartment had been broken into and trashed and someone had attempted to set it on fire, again.

He was not going to take this anymore he had a few people in the village that he cared about but that didn't make up for all of the villagers that cursed him, despised him and attempted constantly to injure or kill him. He knew why they hated him. It was the damn foxes fault.

He had met the old fox when he had nearly died months ago from being set on fire by an angry group of villagers who got drunk and decided to take out their problems on the kitsune child.

He had Iruka and a few other friends like old man hokage and the shy girl Hinata he had met a month ago. But, he felt that if he left the village he would come back after getting stronger.

Maybe then the villagers would treat him with respect. If they didn't he'd make them respect him. He would make all of the other people his age respect and recognize him when he came back and wowed them all with the new strength he had gained from leaving. He decided he would leave that night.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Damn it fox," _he thought;_ "they are sending people after me already and they have almost caught up to me."_

"_**Its okay kid they wont catch up to us."**_

"_How's that?" _questioned Naruto

"**_Well its simple you're going to give control over to me and I'll get us out of here," _**replied the fox while grinning in his cage.

"_How do I know that you will give me back control after we get away," questioned Naruto._

"**_You'll just have to trust me kid," _**replied the fox,**_ "oh and quit calling me fox my name is Kyuubi."_**

"_Fine Kyuubi, but why should I trust you," _thought Naruto.

"**_Hehe, because its your only option besides getting dragged back to the village," _**replied Kyuubi while chuckling.

"_Fine you damn fox but you better get me out of here really quickly," _responded Naruto,_ "they are closing in on us now." _

"**_Fine just try channeling my chakra instead of yours and relax," _**replied Kyuubi pride fully.

Naruto began channeling Kyuubi's chakra into his body slowly and his body began to be covered in blood red chakra instead of its usual blue and when he felt Kyuubi trying to take over his body he didn't resist.

"**I'm free," **yelled Kyuubi,** "But before I celebrate I better loose the ANBU that the fool of a hokage probably sent after me." I just hope they aren't to fast because the hokage probably didn't realize I would get out so I may still have an advantage, though I can't use my full power since it would tear this boy's body apart." **With that he sprinted off.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Sandaime Hokage was doing some paperwork when the ANBU assigned to retrieving Naruto returned.

"Did the retrieval of Naruto Uzumaki go smoothly," questioned the Sandaime.

"I am sorry Hokage-sama but Naruto Uzumaki was in our reach when suddenly he flared with red demonic chakra and disappeared in a burst of speed," replied a bird masked ANBU member.

"I was afraid of that he has gotten away and the Kyuubi may be responsible for this sudden choice to leave Konoha," replied the hokage.

"What are you're current orders regarding the boy Naruto," asked the bird masked ANBU.

"Nothing will be done Itachi by you anymore," said the hokage.

"This is my first mission and it was a failure," my fatter will not like this the bird masked ANBU now identified as Itachi Uchiha replied.

"The mission was not a failure we have found out that the seal appears to be weakening and it maybe best that Naruto left," replied the hokage, "I only hope I am right.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyuubi was running along when he suddenly found himself being pulled back into the seal.

"**No, what is happening," wailed Kyuubi.**

"_I used my willpower to force you back into you're cage Kyuubi," _replied Naruto who was back in control of his body.

"_You didn't expect me to try to regain control because you assumed that I would trust you," _thought Naruto to the Kyuubi.

"**_Clever brat but one day you will come whining back to me and when I next get out I won't go back in so easily," _**replied the Kyuubi.

"_Well what should I do now Kyuubi," _asked Naruto.

"**_Well while I was in control I got us to the hidden mist country and I think that we should try to find someone to teach you to be a ninja here," _**replied Kyuubi.

"_Then when IM strong enough ill go back and become Hokage and everyone will respect me," _thought Naruto happily.

"**_You've got a one track mind kid first you need to try to reach a certain level of power if you want to go back there," _**replied Kyuubi,**_ " if you don't then you will not be able to get away if they don't want you back."_**

"_So first I need to find someone who will train me," _asked Naruto.

"**_Yes," _**replied the Kyuubi,**_ "and since I can see what you see I will tell you when someone who I fell is of an appropriate level to teach you comes along go wait on that bridge."_**

"_Hey there's another kid I'm going to go talk to him," thought Naruto._

"**_Fine by me" _**replied Kyuubi.

"_Talk to you later," _said Naruto.

"**_Sure kid whatever," replied Kyuubi._**

Naruto walked over to the other child. "Hi my name is Naruto what's yours" he said smiling.

The little girl looked up at him, "Hi my name is Haku."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh no, an evil cliffhanger of DDDDDOOOOOOMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!

Oh and for those of you wondering why I wrote girl I know that in the real Naruto Haku is a guy but for the purposes of my fic Haku's a chick. Thanks for reading and please review


	2. Accepted

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and or any of the characters or concepts that are attached to it

Naruto Talking

**Kyuubi talking**

_Naruto Thinking_

_**Kyuubi thinking**_

Lightning-Squall: Thanks for the review and that's part of it I won't reveal anything more until later though but that was a good guess

Chapter 1

Naruto and two others walked along side by side. Naruto looked back thinking about how he and Haku had met Zabuza.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was coming out of the woods from training on fire techniques with Kyuubi to meet with Haku on the bridge where they always met. He saw someone grab Haku's shoulder and suddenly his eyes glowed red as he ran in front of Haku knocking the man's hand away.

"What do you want with Haku-chan," yelled Naruto.

"**_Hey kid, don't be stupid that guy could destroy you,"_** thought the Kyuubi to Naruto.

"How do you know," yelled Naruto out loud.

"**_Because I'm only like let's see over 1000 years old I think I know someone dangerous when I see them,"_** replied Kyuubi sarcastically.

"I don't care how strong he is you damn fox he's not taking Haku-chan away from me," he yelled.

"Hey kid, who are you talking to." said the man with bandages on his face.

"**_Hey kid let out some of my chakra, but just enough to change your appearance a little,"_** said Kyuubi**_, "you know to intimidate him and you can just think I'll still hear you so stop yelling out loud."_**

"_Fine,"_ thought Naruto.

"What do you want with Haku-chan," Naruto spat out angrily.

Haku replied quickly for the man, "Naruto this man invited me to start traveling with him and I told him I'd only go if you came too."

"**_Hey kid this is an offer you can't refuse this is the man I think should train you, he could make you really strong,"_** Kyuubi told Naruto.

"_Fine,"_ thought Naruto_, "but if this doesn't work out I'm not listening to you anymore."_

"_Sure kid, sure_," replied Kyuubi while chuckling,_ "you don't have any one else to help you with making decisions._

Naruto let the Kyuubi's chakra flow back into the seal and lost the feral look on his face as his teeth returned to their normal size and his eyes turned back to being blue orbs with regular pupils instead of angry slits.

"First of all why do you want us to go with you," asked Naruto to the man.

"Two things, my name is Zabuza, and two, I only wanted this id until a bit ago when you showed me that thing you did to your face and with your chakra, now I'm interested in taking you along as well," replied the man now identified as Zabuza.

"Fine, but why are you interested in us?" asked Naruto. "I'm not stupid I can tell you're a ninja and I want to know what you want."

"Well kid you found me out," replied Zabuza, "I can't say I don't want to use you, you kids have got a lot of potential."

"Fine on one condition will we come with you," Naruto said.

"Spunky little runt aren't you," Zabuza sneered at him, "I like that but you're going to have to learn to obey me however ill give you your one condition."

"Good," said Naruto, "my condition is for me that if we run into any people that either me or Haku-chan don't want to fight we don't have to also you have to train us in all of your techniques that we are able to learn."

"Fine kid," said Zabuza, "but I have a condition for you condition."

"What is it?" asked Naruto.

"If we get into a situation where we have to fight enemy ninja or risk injury or death to ourselves than you have to fight no matter who it is," replied Zabuza.

"Fine I agree," said Naruto, "but before it is all decided I want to know how Haku-chan feels about this, after all I can't just decide her fate for her."

"Whatever you think is best is what I think is best Naruto," said Haku blushing.

"Well that settles it then, we will train with you and work with you so let's go," said Naruto.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haku's POV of the meeting

She was so happy she was going to have two people to protect and care for. Then Naruto ran out of the woods and tried to interfere. Then she realized that he thought that the nice man Zabuza was going to do something bad to her. She blushed at the thought that Naruto cared enough about to try to protect her.

Ever since she had met the little boy she had cared for him deeply. He seemed to be completely oblivious to it though and when he came around she usually just quieted down considerably so she wouldn't embarrass herself in front of him.

Suddenly she was broken out of her reverie by Naruto asking her what she thought of something. Doing the only thing she could she just agreed with whatever he said while trying not to blush.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zabuza's POV of the meeting

These were some interesting kids he had found they would be a good addition to his arsenal. The yellow haired kid didn't seem like much at first but when he was angered and wanted to protect the little girl he had unleashed a great amount of power. The little girl he could tell had a crush on the boy and he could use that to reach into her untapped potential and use it as a way to inspire her to work harder and protect them better. He had really come upon a gold mine today. He would have to find out who the loudmouth blonde had been talking to though that was something very interesting about him that he would have to discover. He just hoped the kid wasn't insane. Then again that might not be so bad after all.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Present

It was time to stop for the night so Naruto went out to gather firewood while Haku set up camp. When Naruto came back there were two tents set up.

"Sorry kid but I only have two tents and I'm not sharing with some brat," said Zabuza, "you'll just have to draw straws for the tent or share or something," he said smiling evilly, "you're lucky I have enough sleeping bags so that you don't have to share those. He laughed when he saw Haku flush a little as he said that.

"Don't worry Haku-chan you can take the tent," said Naruto.

"I-I don't mind i-if we s-share the tent "Haku managed to stutter out.

"Thanks Haku-chan, but why are you talking all funny and you look pale are you okay."

"I-I'm fine just t-tired Naruto," replied Haku.

"Kay, well lets get ready to eat I caught a fish while I was getting the wood so we can cook and eat it," said Naruto.

"Well kid you might not be useless after all," Zabuza said with a laugh when Naruto glared daggers at him.

When the fish was done they sat done to eat. "Itadakimatsu," (did I spell that right) yelled Naruto. Zabuza hit him over the head, "don't you will give away our position and wee might be attacked."

"Hey Zabuza-san are you going to teach us some ultra-powerful cool jutsu now?" asked Naruto excitedly.

"No I'm not," said Zabuza and smiled when Naruto groaned.

"First I'm going to teach you about different parts of the body that you can strike to hurt, knock out someone, or even kil them instantly with," said Zabuza, " this is the style of attack I use and so him going to teach you it."

"Well that sounds cool so okay," said Naruto.

"I must work hard for Naruto-kun and Zabuza-san,' thought Haku and nodded that she was ready to learn these techniques.

"Okay first of all ill teach you the name of these techniques the silent killing techniques."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, that's all I'm going to teach you tonight," said Zabuza standing up and walking to his tent.

"Wow, Haku-chan I didn't know there were so many ways to kill someone," said Naruto, "at first I thought Zabuza-san was just full of hot air but he seems to be pretty cool after all."

Haku smiled at him, "yes Zabuza-san is rather "cool" isn't he."

"Well we better turn in so we have lots of energy for tomorrow," said Naruto.

"Yes let's go to bed,' said Haku.

They walked to the tent and entered. They got into their sleeping bags and laid down.

"Good night Haku-chan," said Naruto.

"Good night Naruto," she paused for a minute, "kun."

Zabuza chuckled as he thought to himself, "it seems she's getting over her shyness."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's chapter 1 thanks for reading and please review

Also, I am still open for other pairings for when Naruto goes back to Konoha. Also, suggestions for non-dojutsu bloodlines for Naruto are still being accepted.


	3. Losing a friend

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters or any of the ideas in or connected to Naruto

Naruto Talking

**Kyuubi talking**

_Naruto Thinking_

_**Kyuubi thinking**_

Chapter 2

It had been a year since Naruto started training with Zabuza and he had learned almost all of Zabuza's techniques. He needed to move on soon and get a new teacher to teach him different techniques. But he couldn't leave with Zabuza still alive because he would either hunt him down and kill him or make him come back and work for him. But he respected Zabuza too much and knew that Haku cared about Zabuza enough that he couldn't kill him. Luckily for him the Kyuubi was useful for some things like teaching him demonic techniques. He could now summon enough of the Kyuubi's chakra to be covered in chakra where he looked like a fox with one tail. He was thinking about how he was going to escape when suddenly there group (Zabuza, Haku, Naruto and the Demon Brothers) were attacked. The Demon Brothers were instantly blown away. When the smoke cleared it revealed several hunter-nin from the mist.

"So you've finally come for me," said Zabuza, "Naruto Haku ready for battle.

"Hai Zabuza-san," they replied in unison.

Suddenly several leaf ANBU appeared beside the mist-nin.

"Wow, the Mizukage must really want my head if he entered an alliance with the leaf to capture me," laughed Zabuza performing several hand seals, "kiragakure no Jutsu."

Naruto began molding the Kyuubi's chakra as an unnatural mist began to come into existence until he had enough that the chakra surrounded his body in the form of a one-tailed fox. He sped suddenly toward the hunter-nin and punched one of them so fast in the neck that he died instantly. He roared in pain when a hunter-nin from the mist stabbed him with a katana in the shoulder but he just pulled it out and let the wound heal.

Suddenly the nin who had attacked Naruto with the katana collapsed dead with one of Haku's senbon in his neck.

"Are you all right Naruto-kun," asked Haku.

"Yeah, I'll be fine it was just a katana I've got worse sparring with you or Zabuza-san," replied Naruto nonchalantly.

They turned back to the fight where Zabuza had managed to dispatch the remaining mist-nin. Then they turned to the fight the ANBU who were retreating.

Zabuza began chasing them when he was suddenly stabbed trough the chest out of nowhere by a wazikhazi (did I spell that right). One of the leaf nin turned around, "oh no not another missing–nin" and "its Itachi the Uchiha killer run."

Naruto began to feel an intense anger build up in him. They had killed Zabuza, his teacher. As his anger grew he could hid power grow too he looked behind I'm and noticed another tail of chakra had grown. He began to charge at Itachi the nin who had killed Zabuza and roared in anger.

The ANBU who had been began screaming it's the Kyuubi and running away in fear. As Naruto reached Itachi he felt pain in his right eye he looked at it with his left and realized that Itachi's sword had slashed across his eye blinding it. "I have been ordered to capture the Kyuubi by my organization Akatsuki please come with me," said Itachi. Naruto screamed in pain and grabbed Itachi by his cloak ramming his hand through his chest. Itachi looked shocked as he died, no one should have been able to kill him. He was too powerful. Well at least he died fighting a strong opponent instead of as an old man ere his last thoughts.

Haku ran over to him and screamed when she saw his eye.

"_Hey Kyuubi fix my eye,"_ Naruto thought.

"**_Sorry kid I can't its damaged to much I can't repair that complicated of an organ,"_** replied Kyuubi**_, "but Haku can do basic to medium level healing techniques right."_**

"_Yeah so,"_ thought Naruto.

"**_Well have her take your eye out and tae the guy you just killed's eye and put it in the socket in place of your own,"_** said Kyuubi as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Haku," Naruto said weakly, "can you take his eye and place it in my socket my eye is useless now, but he hasn't been dead very long and I need to get a new eye from somewhere."

Haku nodded, "but I'm going to have to use a sedative to put you to sleep or it will hurt too mush."

"That's fine," replied Naruto, "I trust you."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto woke up felling a lot of pain in his right eye. He looked up and saw Haku standing over him.

"Are you okay now?" asked Haku.

"Well I can see with both eyes," Naruto said, "in fact I can see really well with the right one and it seems to be taking chakra from me."

"It seems to be that the man you killed had a bloodline limit in his eyes," said Haku.

"They called him Itachi right?" asked Naruto.

"Yes," replied Haku.

"Zabuza-San told me about him before, he said he was one of two people left in the Uchiha clan from Konoha." said Naruto, " he said they had the sharingan, a bloodline that allowed them to copy an enemies jutsus instantly and use them against them, he said it also let them track extremely fast moving objects." "There are a few other things like seeing through genjutsus and having very good analytical powers that come along with the sharingan but that's all I remember." "I'll have to figure out how to se it effectively and practice with it; anyway speaking of Zabuza where is he."

At those words Haku's eyes teared up. "He was killed by that Itachi person who you killed."

"Haku do you have one of those bags that we put things in we want to preserve."

Yes," replied Haku.

"Well give it to me," said Naruto, walking over to Zabuza's body. Naruto took his sword and walked over to Itachi held the sword over his body and cut his head off. After he put the head in the bag he stood up, "I swear on the body of my teacher Zabuza and on the eye that I lost that I ill become strong enough that I will be able to keep anyone else I care about from dying ever again," Naruto proclaimed. "Haku after we bury Zabuza we are leaving."

Where will we go Naruto-kun?" asked Haku.

"I don't know about but I'm heading home," said Naruto.

"But we don't have a home," said Haku incredulously.

"I do and when we go there I'll find you a home there too," said Naruto.

"Well where are we going," asked Haku

"Konoha," replied Naruto, lifting Zabuza's sword and strapping it too his back he got ready to help Haku with the burial of Zabuza, their teacher and friend.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review and now you know why I asked for non-dojutsus so anyway please review


	4. Return to konoha

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters

Naruto Talking

**Kyuubi talking**

_Naruto Thinking_

_**Kyuubi thinking**_

Lonewarrior666 – yes and he is different than Kakashi in the fact that he doesn't hide it because he has enough chakra to constantly use it

Chapter 3

Naruto and Haku approached the gates of Konoha, not even attempting to hide their power. As they got to the entrance they were stopped by the guards.

"Halt, state your business," said one of the guards.

"What's the matter you going to deny some kids entrance to your city," Naruto replied sarcastically.

"That depends on what your business is," said one of the guards.

"Get us to your hokage and well tell him what our business is," Naruto replied.

"Fine then," said one of the guards, "go get the hokage and tell him we have some visitors here to see him." One of the guards ran off towards hokage tower.

One of the guards who seemed to be sick coughed, "so that's a big sword you got, are you sure you can handle it," at an attempt to start conversation.

"I'm sure that I can handle it thanks very much" said Naruto rudely.

"_Damn it stupid fox is wearing off on me," thought Naruto._

The guard who had run off came running back the hokage will se you now.

"Thanks," said Naruto walking past them.

"We were told to escort you there," said the guard who had returned.

"Why we are old enough to get there ourselves," Naruto said.

"It's not to protect you," the guard said pointedly, "it looks like you can handle yourselves.

The guards had all been eyeing his face for a while and Naruto was wondering what they were looking at.

"What's wrong with my face," snapped Naruto.

"Why are your eyes different colors," asked one of the guards.

The tension broke when Naruto began laughing.

"What, you thought I was using a half-ass henge or something; I lost my eye in a fight so when I killed my opponent I had her," jerks head towards Haku, "replace my lost eye with my opponents."

"But what's up with the red eye it looks strange."

"Well that's because it's a sharingan," replied Naruto.

"But the only person left alive with a sharingan who doesn't live in the village behind us is Itachi Uchiha," said one of the guards curiously.

"Well then you know who I got it from then don't you," Naruto said with a grin.

"You mean you-" began one of the guards.

"What I mean is that I was told I would meet with the hokage and your questions are preventing me from getting there as fast as I should be," said Naruto annoyed by their questions.

"Yes, well let's get going," said one of the guards.

"Yes, lets" said Naruto, "come on Haku were going finally." "Haku you know if we had just killed them and went directly to the hokage right away we might be done by now," said Naruto teasingly.

"Yes, but killing shinobi of this village would make what we are here for much harder to obtain Naruto-kun," said Haku.

Naruto grinned over at the guards who were looking disturbed by the exchange going on between the childish one and the quiet one.

"Besides Haku if we needed too we could have just snuck in or you could have killed the guards by yourself then I could come along and pretend to beat you in a fight and get in that way," Naruto said teasing her again.

Haku blushed at the praise of her skills, "Thank you Naruto-kun."

"For what," said Naruto as oblivious as ever.

"For complimenting my skills as a shinobi," replied Haku quietly.

"Well I was just saying something that was true, you could have taken them all out by themselves," said Naruto frankly.

"We will be at the hokage's office soon," said one of the guards escorting them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was wondering if the old man would recognize him if he acted like he used too when they entered his office.

"The hokage will see you now," said the guards who left to go back to their posts.

As they entered his office Naruto yelled, "Hello old man."

The hokage looked up, "Naruto, no he's dead by now, so what can I help you children with."

"We wish to become ninja of Konoha," replied Naruto.

"And what would be you're reason for wanting to be ninja in Konoha," asked the hokage.

"Well because that's what we are good at and because one day I want to have you're job," said Naruto smiling, "plus our sensei was killed and we don't have anywhere to go but here."

He seemed so much like Naruto thought the hokage. The hokage looked them over and then he noticed that the girl looked like she was about to cry when the boy mentioned their sensei's death. From their faces when they mentioned their sensei's death he could tell that they were telling the truth. He had one last question though.

"Why don't you have anywhere else to go," asked the hokage.

"Both of our parents are dead, and Haku here was driven from her home by her father because of her bloodline limit and I used to live here until about a year and a half ago when I fled the village for my life," Naruto said.

"But we haven't had any people leave Konoha that long ago except for one person," the truth dawned on the hokage, "you are Naruto aren't you."

"That's my name what about it," Naruto said, "it's not like I'm a missing-nin or something since I wasn't a nin to become missing.

There was a moment of silence, "well you're right Naruto your not a missing-nin and I cant think of any reason to not allow you back so I'll get you enrolled in the academy, you will start tomorrow, is that fine with you?" asked the hokage.

"It's fine but just so you now I've changed my name I no longer go by Naruto Uzumaki," said Naruto.

"Well then what name would you like me to enroll you under?" questioned the hokage.

"Naruto Momochi," replied Naruto.

"Well Naruto I've set it up so that you will stay with Iruka until you can find a suitable home for yourself but I'm not sure about you're friend," said hokage.

"That's okay we will stay together right Haku-chan," said Naruto happily.

"Of course Naruto-kun," Haku replied with a smile and slight blush.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well Naruto's back in Konoha, how will everyone react to meeting Naruto again, especially since he is so improved, will Naruto show off his new skills or will he be more discreet find out in the next chapter?

Oh yeah please review its you're reviews that keep me going till next time


	5. Meeting Iruka

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters

Naruto Talking

**Kyuubi talking**

_Naruto Thinking_

_**Kyuubi thinking**_

Puppywoofwoof-13: Thanks for you're constructive criticism that's the kind of stuff I need to know so that you all can enjoy my fic more ;P

Chapter 4

Naruto and Haku left the hokage's office and ran into a brown haired man with a scar across his nose.

"Iruka-sensei," exclaimed Naruto giving him a big hug.

"Um yes I'm not sure I know you," said Iruka uncertainly.

"What you forgot you're favorite ramen-loving knucklehead," said Naruto teasingly.

"Naruto," Iruka said as it dawned on him who was latched onto his leg, "is that you."

"Yep I'm all here Kyuubi and all," he said with a slowly fading grin.

"Wait you know about the Kyuubi," spluttered Iruka, "never mind I'm here to pick up some new ninja academy students and have them stay at my house for a while,"

"You're looking at 'em Iruka-sensei," replied Naruto.

"I was under the impression that there were two of you," said Iruka.

Haku walked slowly up to Naruto and whispered something in his ear.

"Is that the other student Naruto?" asked Iruka.

"Yeah, but she just reminded me of something that I need to talk to the hokage about before we leave you can come if you want," said Naruto.

"Sure thing Naruto," replied Iruka with a smile while thinking, "what does he have that could be of any importance to the hokage."

Naruto opened the door to the hokage's office.

"Old man I forgot something," yelled Naruto.

"What is it Naruto," asked the hokage with a chuckle.

"I need some money," Naruto said.

"Well I'll give you a little to spend on-' the hokage began when Naruto interrupted him.

"Yeah whatever, I need big bucks so I brought you something worth that," said Naruto drawing a bag out from under his cloak. He opened the bag and pulled its contents out placing it on the desk of the hokage.

"I believe there was a substantial reward for the head of Itachi Uchiha," said Naruto.

Iruka gasped, "How did he get his hands on that," he thought.

"Naruto I notice that he only has one eye," said the hokage.

"Yeah well he managed to take one of my eyes out in our fight so I took one of his eyes out after our fight to replace the one I lost" Naruto said while pointing to his right eye.

Iruka was starting to freak out; how had the loving happy little child who he had known until a year and a half ago changed so drastically in that much time.

"Iruka-sensei I would prefer if people didn't know I killed Itachi right away I want to be able to fit in with my peers," said Naruto.

"Yeah, sure Naruto, but if you want to do that you are going to need to ditch that sword," replied Iruka.

"No," Naruto said flatly, "it belonged to my other sensei until itachi killed him and I won't give up my last remnant of him."

Haku spoke up for the first time causing everyone except for Naruto to jump; they had forgotten she was there because she was so quiet. "Naruto-kun you've taken Zabuza-sans name as your own and that is enough you can wear the sword to the academy since it has become part of your fighting style but otherwise you should leave it at Iruka-sensei's while we are out."

Naruto sighed, "fine you're right s always Haku-chan, I'll leave it at Iruka's until we get a house but I will not get rid of it completely."

"That's okay Naruto-kun I don't want to forget him either," Haku said quietly.

"Thanks for helping me not make an idiot out of myself Haku-chan," Naruto said with a grin.

Haku blushed when he said that, "it was nothing Naruto-kun."

Naruto turned back to the hokage and asked, "May I have the money for Itachi now?"

"Yes, here you go," said the hokage pulling out a suitcase,

"Naruto opened it and his eyes bugged out, "that's a lot of money," he said, "think of all the ramen I could buy."

Haku interjected then, "Naruto we need to get ourselves a house and so the money should be used for that first."

Naruto looked at her with a sad look on his face and then said in a whiney voice, "can we at least get a little ramen tonight?"

Haku nodded and smiled when he leaped in the air yelling, "yatta."

"Anyway Iruka will take you to eat and then to his house for now," said the hokage, "you can leave now."

Naruto yelled in joy grabbing Haku's arm with one hand and the suitcase with the other and dragged her along with him yelling, "on to Ichiraku," not noticing the blush on her face when he grabbed her arm.

"Well Iruka," said the hokage, "you've seen what the world has forced on Naruto."

"Yes, but despite that he seems to still be a sweet little boy," said Iruka.

"Yes it does seem to be that way," replied the hokage, "oh, you can go now I'm sure Naruto would appreciate you're company at Ichiraku."

"Oh yeah here we are talking about Naruto and I forget all about him," said Iruka, "I'll go meet up with him now."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah I finished this one the next one will be Naruto's first day at the academy

Please review and give me compliments if you like but what I really need is constructive criticism and no flaming please thank you very much


	6. First day of school

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters

For those of you who don't like how long my chapters are I'm sorry but I am going to keep on doing them as well as I can and if they are individually short think about the fact that I have written all of them in 4-5 hours only so I plan to make the fic really long though the chapters individually may be short. Thank you for mentioning that though. Also, this is my first fic so please don't expect it to be perfect.

Naruto Talking

**Kyuubi talking**

_Naruto Thinking_

_**Kyuubi thinking**_

Naruto is about half way between his kid height from the anime and how tall he is when he's 12

Chapter 5

After reintroducing himself to Teuchi and Ayame at Ichiraku Naruto had 20 bowls of ramen while Haku and Iruka each had 1. After that Iruka took them to his house where Naruto let Haku have the couch while he took a pallet on the floor. Naruto awoke the next day to Haku shaking his shoulder. When he finally awoke it was to see Haku's smiling face looking at his.

"Time to get up Naruto-kun it's our first day at the academy," said Haku.

"Can't I sleep a little longer Haku-chan," asked Naruto while trying to look as sad and cute as he could.

"No, Iruka-sensei said we can't be late on our first day because it would make a bad impression," said Haku.

"_So Iruka wants us to give a good impression eh_," thought Naruto.

"I'll get my good clothes on then," Naruto.

Naruto went into the bathroom to change. When he came out he was in a black version of his jumpsuit, he had the sword of Zabuza strapped on his back and he had a mask that covered all of his face like Kakashi's except that it covered his left eye as well since he didn't have a forehead protector like Kakashi.

"Well how do I look?" Naruto asked Iruka.

"Well, intimidating," is all that Iruka could seem to use to describe Naruto, "but the only thing that ruins it is how young and small you are."

"Iruka-sensei that wasn't nice," said Haku while giggling.

"Well, I'm sure that the few people who knew you won't recognize you in that get up," said Iruka skeptically.

"Yeah, but at least I left my hair normal," said Naruto in a depressed voice.

"Yeah well you should take the mask off," said Iruka, "most people used to recognize you by either your loud voice or your whisker marks."

"But I don't want people to see the mangekyo sharingan that I have," said Naruto that might make them suspicious."

"Mangekyo?" questioned Haku.

"Oh yeah the Kyuubi told me that it is a special type of sharingan that can create the ultimate genjutsus, but I've found out how to use an extremely powerful fire jutsu using it," replied Naruto.

"Wait Naruto, you can talk to the Kyuubi?" asked Iruka.

Well yeah, he's been training me for the last year and a half in addition to our dead sensei's instruction," replied Naruto.

"Do you really trust a demon," asked Iruka in disbelief.

"Well if I die he dies which is pretty good incentive for him to teach me jutsus that will help me instead of hurting me," explained Naruto.

"Oh, well I guess that makes sense, well we gotta go now follow me," said Iruka.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they reached the school Iruka told them that they would be in the same class, his. When they entered the classroom Iruka took them to the front of the room and introduced them.

"Good morning class these will be your new class mates Naruto Momochi and Haku," said Iruka, "does anyone have any questions for them."

A few people raised their hands. Iruka picked a boy who looked tired who was sitting halfway down the class in the middle.

"Yes Shikamaru," said Iruka.

"Doesn't the name Momochi belong to the missing-nin that we helped the mist assassinate just a month ago, oh and why do you carry that sword isn't it heavy and troublesome?" asked Shikamaru.

"Well my real name is Naruto Uzumaki, at this he heard a gasp and a quiet "Naruto-kun" from the back of the room, and I'm a previously defected citizen of Konoha who trained under Zabuza Momochi until he was killed a month ago at which time me and Haku decided to come here and become Konoha shinobi, at this several hands dropped, also I carry this sword because it belonged to previously mentioned Zabuza and I use it in my new style of fighting that I adopted from my master."

"Any more questions class," asked Iruka, "yes Sasuke."

"Why do you wear that mask?" asked Sasuke haughtily, "is it to look cool because if it is it isn't working."

"_I'm going to have fun with the Uchiha,_" thought Naruto.

"Do you want to see why I wear the mask?" asked Naruto.

"Naruto-kun I don't think that's such a good idea," said Haku speaking for the first time.

"Don't worry Haku-chan I won't torture him just show him," Naruto said.

Suddenly there were whispers flying throughout the room Naruto caught traces of "torture" and "scary new kid" being said by people.

"Come on down Sauke-chan," Naruto mocked him, "unless you are afraid of course."

"I'm not afraid of you," scoffed Sasuke and jumped down landing directly in front of Naruto.

"You should be," said Naruto as he lifted up his mask.

"Mangekyo sharingan," Sasuke whispered. "Where the hell" did you get that he screamed as Naruto pulled his mask back up.

"Well when your brother killed my teacher and destroyed my eye I figured an eye for an eye and a life for a life," whispered Naruto into his ear.

"Sasuke go back to your seat," commanded Iruka, "and Naruto don't screw around with your classmates heads."

"He asked for it acting all cocky like that," said Naruto huffily.

"Alright I'll answer call on some more people to answer questions for," said Iruka, "um, yes, Ino do you have a question?"

"Yeah, are you and that girl like a couple," asked the blond. Haku blushed when she asked that.

"No," replied Naruto.

"Then what's with the chan and kun when you talk to each to each other," asked Ino.

"Haku is like my sister that is why I call her Haku-chan," Naruto explained. When he said this Haku looked down feeling miserable.

"Then you are free," Ino asked a little more excitedly then before.

"Ino-pig," yelled a pink haired girl sitting across the room from her.

"What forehead girl," Ino yelled back.

"I thought you loved Sasuke," yelled the pink haired girl.

"I do but the new ones cute too and he just proved that he's pretty good too if he was able to freak Sasuke out without using any techniques," yelled Ino back, "why do you care anyway.

"Well ummm," the pink haired girl couldn't seem to find the words to say why she cared.

"Oh I get it you like him too," Ino shouted triumphantly.

"I never said that," the pink haired girl yelled back.

All of the time that they were yelling at each other sweat drops had formed on all the others in the classrooms heads and were getting bigger with every exchange they had.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

10 minutes later

"All right we have time for one more question after all of that yelling on the part of Sakura and Ino," stated Iruka, "so we can only have one question answered."

"Yes, Hinata"

"W-why did y-you leave Konoha i-in he first p-place?" asked Hinata.

"Because I didn't have any parents and maybe 3 or 4 people who cared about me; but it wasn't able to outweigh the amount of people who hated me so I left."

"Iruka-sensei," Haku began, "when Naruto-kun begins to get frustrated like he is right now it's a good idea to just do the normal stuff you do until he calms down."

"Okay class today we will be working on kawamiri," Iruka said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well class is over for today," announced Iruka, "you may leave."

As Naruto and Haku were leaving the class room the pink haired girl walked up to him.

"Sorry about earlier when me and Ino-pig get into an argument we usually keep going even longer than that, anyway my name is Sakura and I hope we can be friends," she said while smiling at him.

"Sure I don't see why not," said Naruto reaching out his hand to shake hers. They shook hands and she ran over to Ino, "haha in your face I got to hold his hand first."

"Shut up forehead girl."

"Pig."

"Forehead."

While they were fighting Naruto and Haku began inching out of the room and when they were clear of the door began running all out until they were out of the building.

Naruto turned around to say something to Haku when he heard a small voice say quietly "Naruto-kun."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter the meeting with Hinata one of the few people he considered a friend before he left.

Please review thanks so much


	7. Intermission please read

Well I've come up with an idea. I have already come up with having Naruto meet up with Hinata and end up paired with her later. What I would like is for you guys who are interested in my story to give me you're input on how the meeting should go. Should Hinata be mad at him for leaving without telling her or just happy that he's back. Also, if you want more pairings I am holding a vote for which girls you want him paired with. I will accept all entries except for him/Kurenai because I just can not see that pair and just couldn't get into writing a story with it.


	8. Side Trip crack time

For those of you who think that a quick side story detracts from the overall quality of a story, I really don't care it's my story and I'll do what I want. This is a side-story that makes fun of all of the characters **Including** the characters that I like. As always please read and review and if anyone has any non-yaoi stories that they would like to have written just let me know and I will see what I can do.

Also I am still holding the poll I will keep it up until January 15, 2007 because then I will have introduced all of the pairings for Naruto that I intend too. Please vote and review. ;d

Sasuke's POV of Naruto coming to the academy

Sasuke was unhappy. The only reason he put up with the freaky fangirls who hadn't yet noticed that he was obviously gay was because he got a confidence boost from their constant fawning over him. Then that was ruined when one of the hottest boys he had seen had come into the classroom. He automatically put up his I'm better than you act. But the boy had used the mangekyo sharingan on him. Only Itachi had that. Using that on him had been proof that he had not only killed Itachi taking away his reason for living, but it had also proved that the boy wasn't interested in him. That wasn't fair. Why was he the only beautiful gay guy? The only other guy he knew who was gay was that freaky looking guy Ebisu who taught the hokage's grandson. Why couldn't any other men love him? Well he would get a man who loved him. Preferably one who could make him strong enough to surpass Naruto since his mangekyo showed that he had already killed Itachi. Oh, well, time to run away from the psychotic fangirls again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino's POV

Must make either Sasuke or Naruto fall in love with me, must make Sasuke or Naruto fall in love with me ……..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura's POV

I am so pretty that I will make both of the hot boys in the class fall in love with me.

Inner Sakura: CHA!!! With my awesome hotness I will get both of them to love me and if that doesn't work then at least one of them will fall in love with me because of how irresistible I am. CCCCHHHHHHAAAAA!!!!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata's POV

Naruto-kun is back! Now I finally have something to do again. After he left I lost the one thing that I did that brought me pleasure. STALKING NARUTO-KUN!!!!! Calm down Hinata. Take deep breaths. Okay I'm calmed down repeat to yourself now. I am not a fangirl. I am not a fangirl I am not a fangirl. Okay I'm calmed down now I just need to go meet Naruto-kun again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shino's POV

…………….

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chouji's POV

I wonder if the new guy likes to eat.

…..

I wonder if the new guy would taste good to eat.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiba's POV

This guy smells like foxes. I don't like foxes and neither does Akamaru. Plus I don't like showoffs and even if he looks cool I doubt that he is really that strong. After all no one is as strong as me!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shikamaru's POV

Clouds are pretty. I like clouds. Clouds aren't loud or troublesome which is why I like them and not Ino. I wonder if the new kid likes clouds. If he doesn't then I won't go to the trouble of getting to know him. People who don't like clouds are troublesome.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry if you didn't like this but I got bored and decided to write this while I worked on some new ideas for the real story anyways as always please review because if you don't and you are under the age of 18 I will send Orochimaru after you if you are a boy and Jiraiya if you are a girl bye!


	9. meeting up with hinata

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto I don't own anything actually but that's because I'm pathetic wahhhh.

Naruto Talking

**Kyuubi talking**

_Naruto Thinking_

_**Kyuubi thinking**_

I'm sorry that there hasn't been a real story update for a little while but I got some serious writers block a while back and felt the need to do some general character bashing.

The High Demon Lord – that was the point

Stringer 13 – there will be special chapters like the last one where I will sometimes rewrite a chapter from either Sasuke's twisted view piñatas stalk Naruto view Sakura's full of herself view or Kakashi's perverted view

Rasengan86 – I will have that when I can he is still 8 years old after all and I still plan to have him graduate with all of the other rookie 9 because I'm to lazy to make any OCs that are not necessary .

Mr. Shooter – I am sorry but that is just wrong on so many levels they are like 30-40 years apart in age and he is only like 8 years old that is just not right and its disgusting.

All of you out there reading my fic I am going to have Hinata still be shy and everything but I really don't want to have to deal with writing the same letter over and over to represent stuttering so unless I say other wise she is stuttering when she talks to Naruto.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Naruto-kun," Hinata said so quietly that he almost didn't hear her.

"Hello Hinata," said Naruto warmly.

"Can I talk to you alone please Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata.

"Yeah I guess," replied Naruto, "Haku-chan will you please leave s for a while."

"Yes Naruto-kun," replied Haku.

Haku then body flickered away.

"Naruto-kun why did you leave me here alone," Hinata suddenly broke into tears.

"Why do you care that I left so much?" Naruto asked wonderingly.

"Naruto-kun you were my only friend when you left," she cried out.

Naruto wrapped Hinata in his arms trying to soothe her,"shhh, its okay I'm here for you now everything is going to be okay." He continued, "Now please tell me why you are so upset."

"After you left I didn't have any more friends and when mother died father started being mean to me and saying I was weak," he even makes me train with older Hyugas to try to make me stronger when I don't stand a chance against them." "He said if I don't get stronger then I am not his daughter," Hinata said weakly.

"Its okay Hinata-chan," said Naruto soothingly.

"No its not," Hinata sobbed, "You left me all alone for all this time when you were the only one who cared about me."

"But I'm back now," Naruto said in an attempt to calm her.

"Fine, but you have to promise that if you ever leave again you will take me with you," Hinata said stubbornly.

Naruto sighted, "fine if I ever leave Konoha again I'll take you with me."

"Thank you Naruto-kun," said Hinata considerably cheered up now. Then she noticed that she was being hugged by Naruto and began to blush bright cherry red.

"Umm, Hinata-chan will you please let go of me?" asked Naruto. When Naruto said that Hinata gave out a loud eep and proceeded to faint.

"Man this is awkward," Naruto said, "oh well I better get Hinata-chan home."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading and if you don't review I will let Chouji eat you alive.


End file.
